BEN TEN: Hero slave
by loucas.leclerc
Summary: Ben lives on the planet Khoros with his wife Looma and his son and daughter. Meanwhile Twelve sold by alien who has their human colony in slavery but twelve promised to take revenge on all the alien and to liberate his colony, He resumes on khoros sold to the rebel Tetramand who wants to use Twelve as a chase animal but finds something interesting.(CANCEL)
1. prologue

Prologue

POV: Gaia

My name is Gaia, I am an adult human woman, everything started humankind to evolve and have a project to colonize a habitable planet to enlarge the human people and our hero marry them with a tetramand princess who call looma red wind, all go well but every good story has its nightmare, an alien race are coming to enslave us to put the human colony in bondage me and my husband, some years later I had children, two girls and two boys, my eldest daughter's name is Jessica, She still hopes that the PLUMBER will come to our rescue, my other daughter died by the book is called Sarah poor girl, she just wanted to help the wise of our species for their good My son's name is John,he hates the alien for all the pain that has caused, he is often whipped by whips because he does not do all the stains have asked him but he is just too weak to do the stain, have is malnourished, have a schedule huge, the world calls him the weak twelve because he is weak and for the number his are slave name as for me and my children and my last Edward his my youngest that are slave number his twenty-five as my eldest daughter her seven and my daughter dead nine.

One day my son John makes them sell by the aliens because he is too weak to work, He sold my son for a butcher of bread in another planet, I did not want to live in his condition to my children already lost a child his already sad my two his is often whipped by whips because he does not do all the stains have asked him but he is just too weak to do the stain, have is malnourished, have a huge schedule, the world calls him the weak twelve because he is weak and for the number her are slave's name as for me and my children and my last Edward her my youngest that are slave number her twenty-five as my eldest daughter her seven then my daughter dead nine, one day my son John makes them sell by the aliens because he is too weak to work, He sold my son for a butcher of bread in another planet, I did not want to live in his condition to my children already lost a child his already sad my two his is often whipped by whips because he does not do all the stains have asked him but he is just too weak to do the stain, have is malnourished.

Have a huge schedule, the world calls him the weak twelve because he is weak and for the number her are slave's name as for me and my children and my last Edward her my youngest that are slave number her twenty-five as my eldest daughter her seven then my daughter dead nine, one day my son John makes them sell by the aliens because he is too weak to work, He sold my son for a butcher of bread in another planet, I did not want to live in his condition to my children already lost a child his already sad my two his been malnourished, have a huge schedule, the world calls him twelve weak because he is weak and for the number his are slave's name as for me and my children and my last Edward's my youngest that's number slave his twenty-five as my eldest daughter his seven and my daughter dead nine, one day my son John makes them sell by the aliens because he is too weak to work them, He sold my son for a butcher of bread in Another planet, I did not want to live in his condition to my children already losing a child his already sad my two his been malnourished, have a huge schedule, the world calls him twelve weak because he is weak and for the number his are slave's name as for me and my children and my last Edward's my youngest that's number slave his twenty-five as my eldest daughter his seven and my daughter dead nine, one day my son John makes them sell by the aliens because he is too weak to work them, He sold my son for a butcher of bread in Another planet, I did not want to live in his condition to my children already losing a child his already sad my two his his twenty-five as my eldest daughter his seven and my daughter dead nine, one day my son John makes them sell by the aliens because he is too weak to work, He sold my son for a butcher of bread in another planet, I did not want to live in his condition to my children already losing a child his already sad my two his his twenty-five as my eldest daughter his seven and my daughter dead nine, one day my son John makes them sell by the aliens because he is too weak to work, He sold my son for a butcher of bread in another planet, I did not want to live in his condition to my children already losing a child his already sad my two his worst.

POV: Twelve

I am sitting in front of my handcuffs I am sold like an animal, I will have wanted his aliens not exist, He thinks he is superior to everyone, started to land he asks me to go out, I go to the exit for see a desert planet with robust aliens has four arms, four yellow eyes and red skin, the one that looks like a chef looks at me from head to foot then he talks.

"I see that have a good specimen, what's your name?" Ask the big red guy.

"Twelve the weak." I said simply, They all laughed at my way to introduce myself, the red rat face leader approaches my face and then he tells me.

"You're just an entertainment for my men." Said the alien has four arms, I smile is with my fingers I burst his four eyes screaming in pain, to punish me the slaver whipping my back several times, by dint of flogging many times we are so used, alien has four arms look at my eyes in tears of pain then he tells me.

"We'll start tonight and see who will survive at night." Said the red guy, An alien grabbed my handcuffs then he put me in a prison cell

Night on an unknown planet

His night on the planet I can say who is preparing for entertainment, I think I will not survive this night but if I die I will haunt those who put my family in slave and my species, I see an alien has the red face that tells me

"Its time." Said alien who brought me outside the camp to remove my handcuffs then he told me.

"That's how it works, five seconds to get away and we hunt you so I count ... NOW" Said the leader has the red face, I run to the deserted to find a shelter but I see that sand and rock he throws spears at me and fires me with alien weapons, I fall on the cliff and then I see a cave but I hurt my ankle, I crawl to the cave to hide me remain silent.

_"John"_

I look at the back of the cave to see a green light that shines, I go in the light to see a big sword caught in the rock, I wanted to touch it but I was afraid that was radioactive but I wait for the voices of the alien who chased me by reflex I take the sword then suddenly a big green light to illuminate the cave to complete then I fell into the apple.


	2. Note de l'auteurAuthor's Note

Note de l'auteur/Author's Note

Google translation version

What is the purpose of the site?

Personally its to share stories with a community that likes to read is written and also for fans who make a story with their favorite subject (games, cartoons, books) to the point where it can be your fan who launches into writing.

But I ask myself the question? Direct that you are more interested in my writing than my story? I even wonder if you took the time to read my book, for you its like saying the person writes very well that the story is going to be good.

Or as the example if a famous star is in the movie which is bad but everyone says the movie is good because of the actor who is in the movie.

There is one thing I want to make clear **I don't speak English. **I translate it by google translate to read your books and translate my stories because my mother tongue is **French and** if you ask the question I am not European I am French Canadian as another Quebecer.

You tell me why he does not write in his mother tongue but to begin with the Europeans criticize my writing to the very point that I do not understand. And I'm sure one of you wrote a book then I read them without your noticing it and when I translate it or when it has to be done I don't care because I like to read books no matter your writing style , but I have the impression that your reason for looking at every detail of a writing and throwing insults is yours.

If I give names he will surely tell me that its a joke or he does not take the criticism.

To begin with when cyberbullying says its just a joke, IT WILL NEVER BE A Joke, the only reason a bully says its a joke is often which is confronted by law enforcement.

For the name, no need to say it, their name is in the comments, are those who hide in visitors I delete them

I only assume advisory review because your either comment that says insult to my book or my writing is not advisory review its insult.

For those who have never written, it is never easy to write, I have a lot of imagination my not English or French but I like to share my world in my head but the more I write the more I have laughs at me.

For those who have written books I have one thing to tell you that would make your fan like your book then he starts writing but he is insulted by you but that you did not know that your fan knows his you gives a smile to the lip to be told by the person who admires or tells you that its a joke.

And if you tell me that the story is not good but its funny everyone says that I should do a book but you say that its my relatives so I meet people who are fans of the iterature they said who is very good so the problem is not history its just my writing

Anyway I wanted to say like the boxers who say `` I put down my pen '' Reason that I make myself laugh at myself instead of enjoying my stories which means that my stories that I have started to write will not end and cancel but hey, I don't think anyone who benefits from it.

I do not know if I have people who like my stories my thank you for not judging my writing, my faults ect.

Have a good day.

Dans ma langue maternelle.

Quelle est l'objectif du site ?

Personnellement ses de partager des histoires avec une communauté qui aime lire est écrie et aussi pour des fan qui fait une histoire avec leur sujet préférer (jeux, cartoon, livre) au point même que sa peux être vos fan qui se lance dans les écriture.

Mais la je me pose la question? Ont direct que vous être plus intéresser par mon écriture que mon histoire? Je me demande même si vous est pris le temps de lire mon livre, pour vous ses comme dire que la personne écrie très bien que l'histoire va être bonne.

Ou comme l'exemple si une vedette connue joue dans le filme qui est mauvais mais tous le monde dit que le film est bon en raison de l'acteur qui joue dans le film.

Il a une chose que je veux mètre au claire **je ne parle pas anglais. **Je le traduit par google traduction pour lire vos livre et traduire mes histoire car ma langue maternelle est le **français** est si vous poser la question je ne suis pas européen je suis canadien français en autre Québécois.

La vous me dite que pourquoi il écrit pas dans sa langue maternelle mais pour commencer les européens me critique mon écriture au point même qui ne comprend pas. Et je suis sur un de vous a écrit un livre puis je les lu sans que vous le remarquer et quand je le traduit ou quand il a des faut je m'en faux car moi j'aime lire des livre peu importe votre style de écriture, mais j'ai l'impression que votre raison que vous est la ses de regarde chaque détail d'un écriture et de lancés des insultes.

Si je donne des Nom il vont sûrement me dire que ses une blague ou il assume pas les critique.

Pour commencer quand les cyberintimidations dit que ses juste une blague, CA SERA JAMAIS UNE BLAGUE, la seul raison qu'un intimidateur dit que ses une blague ses souvent qui est confronter par les force de l'ordre.

Pour les nom, pas besoin de le dire, leur nom est dans les commentaire, est ceux qui cache dans des visiteur je les efface

je assume seulement des critique consultative car vos soit disent commentaire qui dit des insulte sur mon livre ou mon écriture ses pas une critique consultative ses des insulte.

Pour ceux qui ont jamais écrit, se n'est jamais facile de écrire, j'ai beaucoup de imagination mes pas le l'anglais ou le français mais j'aime partager mon monde dans ma tête mais plus que j'écris plus ont me rit de moi.

Pour ceux qui ont écrite des livres j'ai une chose a vous dire que ferais vous que votre fan a aimer votre livre puis il se lance dans écriture mais il se fait insulter par vous mais que vous ne savais pas que sais votre fan sa vous donne un sourire au lèvre de se faire dire par la personne qui admire ou vous dite que ses une blague.

Et si vous me dite que l'histoire est pas bonne mais ses drole tous le monde dit que je devrais faire un livre mais la vous dite que ses mes proche alors j'ai rencontrer du monde fan de l'iterature il ont dit qui est tres bonne alors le problème ses pas l'Histoire ses juste mon écriture

Enfin bref je voulais dire comme les boxer qui dit ''Je dépose ma plume'' Raison que je me fait rire de moi au lieux de profiter de mes histoires qui veux dire que mes histoire que j'ai commencer a écrire il seront pas terminer et annuler mais bon je croit pas qui a du monde qui en profite.

Je sais pas si j'ai des personne qui aime mes histoire mes merci de pas juger pas mon écriture, mes faut ect.

Bonne journais.


End file.
